


Hey Batter Batter

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Coach Ezekiel, Human Ezekiel, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Little League AU, M/M, Shota Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel is the substitute coach for John's little league team. Dean plays for the team and catches Ezekiel's eye in an unholy way. They play a different game alone while John isn't looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Batter Batter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garrisonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/gifts).



This was insane. But he was still doing it, against better judgement and sanity. 

Twelve-year-old Dean Winchester was on his knees in front of him, staring up at him with those wide, green eyes sparkling with innocence that had long gone out of Ezekiel's own. This wasn't the first time they had done this, but Dean was just so empty of any fear or guilt or wrongness that he still retained so much goodness and innocence. 

The sounds of the rest of the team - including Dean's father - echoed from farther up the hallway; Ezekiel could hear it through the now-locked bathroom door. Ezekiel sat on the lid to the toilet, and Dean crawled his tiny hand up Ezekiel's thigh. 

"Mom and Dad are both taking Sammy to his debate team competition thing next weekend," Dean spoke up, his hand moving farther up, then stopping and rubbing small circles with his thumb. "They're talking about having Missouri babysit me, but I was wondering if you could offer to watch me for them?" 

A low growl thrummed in the back of his throat. Dean's smile quirked upward. 

"They'd be gone for three whole days, Coach." 

Ezekiel brought his hand to run his fingers through Dean's hair. It was longer than John was comfortable with, but that man was ever the military soldier. Ezekiel liked Dean's hair, though. He liked a lot of things about Dean. He wasn't sure if he liked his eyes the best - or his bowlegs. 

"I'll ask," Ezekiel breathed out. He bit at his lip. "It would be good to fuck you properly in a bed." 

Dean blushed, and his smile widened. 

"You gonna pop my cherry, Coach?" 

Ezekiel tilted Dean's head back by gripping his hair and tugging. Dean licked his lips as he stared up at him. Ezekiel leaned down and kissed him. 

"I'm going to throw you down on that bed and spread your legs as far as they'll go, and you will learn what it is like to truly know a man biblically." 

Dean shuddered and blushed even more. 

"Are you gonna take off your pants or am I gonna have to do it for you?" Dean teased, his mouth watering. 

Ezekiel moved his hands to his pant zipper and unzipped his pants, pushing them down far enough so he could access his underwear. He unbuttoned the fly in it, and his already hard erection sprung out of it. Dean wasted no time in fitting himself right in between Ezekiel's thighs as best he could and bringing his mouth to his dick, tongue darting out and licking the head. 

The first time they had done this, it was in the office that Ezekiel and John shared at the school. Something had come up with Mrs. Winchester, and Ezekiel was left to handle anything that needed to be done. Dean showed up, wondering where his dad was. Ezekiel had been eying the boy for quite some time, but he hadn't the balls to go through with anything. But he did tell him he could stay there and wait, but that it would take a few hours. Dean then perched himself on a surface in the office and just talked to him. After a while, he had gotten up and wandered around the room, and Ezekiel found himself mesmerized by the way Dean would walk. It wasn't even that Ezekiel was normally attracted to twelve-year-olds. It really was just Dean.... He hadn't been pulled out of his almost-trance until he realized that Dean was talking about having a crush on a boy on the team. Castiel Novak, the older of the two Novak boys; the younger one was the smallest on the team. Dean talked about Castiel in a way that made Ezekiel irrationally jealous of a twelve-year-old. Then Dean said the magic phrase - "But I don't know if he likes me that way." Ezekiel proposed that he could show Dean how he could make sure Castiel liked him. Interest piqued, Dean asked how. 

And that was how Ezekiel started to give Dean sex lessons. 

Ultimately, Ezekiel hoped that Dean would just forget about Castiel and devote himself to him. But he realized it was more of a fantasy than a realistic expectation. 

The thought of someone else touching Dean like he touched him made his blood boil. 

Ezekiel threw his head back as Dean slowly took his hard length into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it as he went. Ezekiel controlled the speed of Dean's head-bobbing with the grip he had on Dean's hair. At first he let Dean more or less control how slow or fast he went, using the gripping of Dean's hair to show what felt good and what didn't. After a while, though, Ezekiel started to steer him, urging him to move faster. 

The celebrating of their win continued to echo through the walls. It seemed like none of them had really noticed that they weren't there. 

Ezekiel moaned hotly as he listened to Dean gagging on his cock. Spit and precome was dripping from Dean's lips, spreading itself all over Ezekiel's cock and smearing across Dean's mouth. Dean gripped onto Ezekiel's thighs, the firmness communicating how he was handling it. Squeezing tightly meant "please slow down, you're choking me." So far, Dean was doing good, and Ezekiel was rather proud of the fact that he seemed to be able to take even more of Ezekiel into his throat than he could last time. He was a quick learner, both on and off the baseball field. 

Ezekiel lifted Dean's mouth off of his dick, and Dean gasped for air. Panting, he tried to dart his tongue out to swirl around the tip. However, Ezekiel continued to steer Dean, leading his mouth and tongue to his swollen balls. 

"Lick," Ezekiel commanded, and Dean did so. He lolled his tongue out and lapped at Ezekiel's balls. Without prompting, he gently places his lips on them and swirled his tongue on the space of skin. Ezekiel's eyes almost rolled back into the back of his head. 

After a few moments of licking at his balls, Dean brought his head back up. 

"C-Coach, I - I'm so hard, Coach." 

Ezekiel looked down at him, then nodded. 

"Take off your pants." 

Dean stood up and did as he ordered, dropping his pants and underwear, then kicking them to the side. His little cock was red and throbbing. Ezekiel reached out for him and pulled him into his arms. 

"I'm going to hold you upside down. You'll continue to suck me off while I hold you up and make you come. All right?"

Dean nodded and whimpered a little as Ezekiel situated him, ending up with his thighs on Ezekiel's shoulders. He gripped onto Ezekiel's thighs and took Ezekiel's cock into his mouth once more. 

Instead of taking Dean's cock into his mouth, Ezekiel brought his tongue to Dean's asshole and teased it with his tongue. Dean's whines were muffled by Ezekiel's thick cock. Dean squeezed Ezekiel's head between his thighs, but it did nothing to deter Ezekiel. He was going to make Dean come without touching Dean's cock. 

Ezekiel's arms were strong; he wasn't just a coach, he had spent years getting stronger and stronger. He didn't drink, never smoked, and ate plenty healthy for someone with his body type. He could lift a car without help if he wanted to. There was no way he was going to drop Dean, no matter how overcome with pleasure he became. And Dean's mouth was so hot and wonderful, and that tongue - Dean would probably be a pro at giving blow jobs in a matter of weeks. 

Dean came before Ezekiel did, the white spray freckling on Ezekiel's thighs as gravity pulled it down. Ezekiel then took a moment to help Dean get back on the ground, now that his body was limp with pleasure. 

Dean licked Ezekiel's dick almost lazily once he was back on his knees. After a few more minutes, Ezekiel finally came - all over Dean's face. The white gunk looked so pretty on him. 

They would have to clean him up before rejoining the others, but Ezekiel honestly wanted a picture so he could never forget. 

But he knew he couldn't do that. 

Dean smiled at him, licking at the come on his lips.


End file.
